Cursed Hearts
by GuardianSaint
Summary: After receiving unexpected news the Davenports moved to London where they take in custody someone unique and special. When Remi Sliverheart meets the famous Harry Potter, everything that seemed peaceful dosen't last long and it's up to Remi and Harry to save Hogwarts once again from a new evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm back writing** _ **human**_ **or** _ **slightly human**_ **fanfiction. This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter story, even if it is a crossover. Also I'm not completely sure about the time line with Lab Rats or Harry Potter, so bare with me. That's the end of this author's note, please remember to leave a review. Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I did. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Neither do I own Lab Rats or Danny and Breana Davenport. They belong to disney and my good friend, LabRatsWhore.**

It has been a half of year since Donald Davenport let his former deranged, evil scientist younger brother live with him and his family. Even if that family consists of Donald's brother's three children and his own biological children from a previous marriage. On top of the half of year it's been a few months since the world knew that Donald's adopted children; Adam, Bree and Chase were bionic humans. And the defeat of the crazed, pychopath Victor Crane as well as the downfall of Agent Graham and meet the President of the United States. Now that everything seemed peaceful, everyone other than the teens were contempt with how things were. Donald's step son Leo, his biological son and daughter; Daniel who prefer Danny and his younger twin Breana along with their siblings/cousins were restless. The six teens had a hunger for a adventure and danger. Something new and exciting. But they wasn't prepared when that new and exciting came ringing the Davenport mansion doorbell.

It was a normal or normal for the Davenport household fall day. Bree, Breana, Leo and Danny were on the couch in the living room watching a movie that they have seen a thousand times since things cooled down. When out of nowhere the large and long flat screen TV blew into pieces.

"Hahaha! You called that a throw! You're more weak than I thought!"

Leo narrowed his brown eyes at the goofy bionic. More brawn than brains. "Adam! We were watching a movie!"

Adam moved his childish brown eyes to Leo. "It wasn't me. It was Chasey over there!"

Chase glared at his brother. "Don't call me that!" He went to throw another plasma blast but put his arm down when the elevator to the lab opened and Donald and Douglas walked into the living room.

Donald stood by the kitchen island. "We heard all the racket from downstairs. What's going on?"

Breana rolled her pale green eyes. "Adam trying to make Chase his personal punching bag."

Danny groaned as he leaned back on the couch. "The usual."

Donald looked towards the direction of where the tv was and nearly blew a socket. "My million dollar tv!"

Everyone shrunk back as they knew a lecture about how important money is and such was coming when the doorbell rung.

"I'll get it!" Douglas called as he ran to the door. When he opened the door he was greeted by a caucasian man with slick black hair, dressed in a tailor suit and a navy blue tie. Douglas raised a eye brow. "How can I help you?"

The man nodded before pulling out a large yellow envelope. "Are you Mr. Davenport?"

Douglas narrowed his hazel-blue eyes. Before softing his gaze. He was feeling paranoid after all Crane is not the only person he messed over by turning on the other side. But there are no regrets. Douglas shook his head before looking into the house, since there is no official records of him living him here there's only one Mr. Davenport the guy is talking about. "Donny, you're needed."

A few moments later Donald walked up to the door and instintly had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach when he saw the man on the other side of the door. "Hi, how may I help you?"

The raven hair hair cleared his throat. "Are you Mr. Donald Royce Davenport?"

Donald gulped before slowly nodding his head. "That is I.." he shook his head before taking huge deep breathes. "Yes, that's me."

The man gave Donald the yellow envelope. "Documents from a Dayaa Edina Sliverheart."

Sweat clung to Donald's hair as he couldn't find it in him to respond. Douglas bid the man farewell before ushering his brother into the house. Douglas shut the door before focusing on his brother, his hands shaking as his eyes swelled with tears.

"Is he talking about Day-Day?"

"Big D, what's going on?" Leo asked as he and the others walked over. When the brothers didn't respond Leo took the envelope and opened it before reading the paper that was inside.

 _"Dear Mr. Davenport,_

 _I sorry to inform you that your sister, Dayaa Edina Davenport Sliverheart has passed away. With you being the only family listed, you are now the guardian of her ten year old daughter, Remi Diasy Sliverheart..."_

Leo stopped reading to look at Donald and Douglas to see them in tears. Tears began to fill his and the others eyes as they realised it all. For whatever reason they have not spoken to their sister in a long time, now she's dead and they will never get to reunite. Plus a girl is without a mother, it didn't come to anyone's mind that the girl's father wasn't mentioned.

Leo sniffed up some tears and looked at the mourning brothers. "The letter says she's in London."

Douglas wipped his eyes before looking at Donald. "I suppose we're moving back home."

Donald nodded before turning to the teens. "Kids, pack your things. We're moving to London."

The bionic teens shared a look before running off in different directions as Donald sighed.

"I'll go pack Tasha's luggage. Meet you at the base."

Douglas nodded, still shooken up about the information they received and the fact that they will be returning to their childhood home. This is going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well thank you LabRatsWhore for the review and those who favored and followed or either. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

Her grey eyes gazed longing outside the window from the windowsill she was perched on. It was a cloudy day in London, it's been a week since her mother's supposed death. She says supposed because she hasn't seen the body. The officers who came to her private girl's school to escort her to the foster home she's at now, told her that her mother was dead. It's been a long and lonely week, waiting for whoever the London child services contacted to come. Maybe it would be her father, who she never met.

"Ooh, look at the little orphan nobody wants."

She rolled her grey eyes before continuing to look out the window. Jane Farley. She has been in this foster home since she was six and she's fourteen now. She don't know why the older girl was here but honestly she didn't care. Not a moment later the insults came. She closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling but failed. Soon a gush of wind blew by knocking the blonde on her back.

A tall man with pale skin and white blonde hair walked into the room. He was dressed in a dark grey turtle neck, a black trench coat and a black fitted leather pants. He cast his narrowed grey eyes on the girl on the floor before softing his eyes as he turned them to the ten year old brunette on the windowsill. "Young Remi, your...family is here to take you to your new home."

Remi nodded before quickly sliding off the sill and slowly slipped pass one of the care takers in the home. "Yes, Mr. Demetri."

Demetri didn't have a last name, or if he did she nor the other children didn't know. Remi quickly rushed into her room and slid down the closed door. It was only until then she noticed a minor burning from the inside of her body. She shook her head before standing and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out a black button vest and white button up, short sleeve shirt. Remi went to her closet and took a short black school skirt off a hanger. Once she was dressed she took the clothes from the dresser and closet and packed them in a duffle bag. She didn't have a lot of clothes. In another duffle bag she packed her shoes. With a deep breath Remi grabbed her bags and headed downstairs. By the front door stood a man with light brown spiked hair. He smiled when his hazel-blue eyes landed on her.

"You must be Remi. I'm Douglas, your mother's brother."

Remi only gave a small smile as she watched her new uncle grab her bags and head for the door. She looked up and noticed that Demetri was looking at her as he leaned over the rail. She felt that burning again but ignored it before quickly following her uncle.

 _ **CH**_

Breana Davenport was bored. She was tried of waiting but then she never did have patience to sit around and wait. Bree and Tasha was in the kitchen busy cooking their new family member a welcoming meal while the boys played the video game her father and uncle made that was based on something her grandfather, Daniel came up with but didn't have the proper materials. Her older twin brother, Danny was named after their deceased grandfather. The sound of the front door opening made her stop her hundred pace to see her uncle and a pale skinned ten year old with long brown hair.

"Guys. Meet your cousin, Remi Sliverheart."

Douglas nodded towards the older teens before heading upstairs with two duffle bags. Breana smiled before apporching her young cousin.

Breana out stretched a hand. "Hi! I'm Breana but you can call me, 'Anna. The two in the kitchen is my step mom and sister/cousin, Tasha and Bree. The boys are my older twin, step brother and brothers/cousins; Danny, Leo, Chase and Adam."

Remi gave a light hearted smile. "It's a pleasure to meet."

Chase raised a eye brow as a light shined in his hazel eyes. "You don't have a accent?"

Remi turned her attention to the tall boy, well to her he was tall with slightly spiked brown hair. "My mum and I never stayed in London long. We travelled around the world, I never knew why. But she did say that she wanted me to have a somewhat normal life. I never understood that."

Leo stood up and walked over to the young girl. "I'm sure you are exhusted. I'll be happy to show you your room."

Breana, Chase, Bree and Danny rolled their eyes. Leo ignored them and focused on Remi. Remi nodded before following her new cousin up the winding staircase.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hopefully this will be more interesting, LabRatsWhore.**

"Can I be a unicorn?" Adam asks as he gave Chase and the others in room a pleaded look.

It's been over three weeks since Remi came to live with her uncles' family. Now October has come along with the talks about costumes and Halloween. During the three weeks Remi has met her cousins' friend Sherise and her older twin Sienna. Along with Adam's friend Blythe and her younger cousin, Katie. The young teens and adults were in Blythe's living room discussing costumes for Sherise and Sienna's Halloween Ball.

"No." Chase says from beside his brother.

"Phooey." Adam says, pouting as he crossed his arms.

Remi giggled before looking at Chase. "Might as well Let him. He's not going to let you live it down."

"What about the rest of you? Any ideas?" Breana asks from Adam's other side, raising an eyebrow at the way Katie, light brown hair fourteen year old 'accidentally' threw herself into Leo to sit on his lap.

"What about pirates?" Danny asks,

"No pirates, Danny." Bree says, shutting down the idea.

With a small frown, Danny looks away as the others give more ideas. "How about we re-enact 'Friday the 13th', with all of you the victims and me Jason?" Blythe suggests with a smirk.

"NO!" The all yell back, Bree and Sherise showing the most fear in their voices.

"Sheesh, calm down. It was just a suggestion." Blythe says, rolling her green eyes. "I don't hear any of you giving ideas."

"Who says it has to be a group idea?" Katie suggests from Leo's lap, looking at her sister and friends.

"She's got a point." Sienna says with a hint of surprise, the others sharing her surprise.

"Fine. How about we go home and meet up at the party?" Leo asks, trying, and failing, to push Katie off his lap to groan when the younger girl moved closer to him while sitting on his lap.

"Sounds good to me." Blythe says, standing up and leaving but not before grabbing her cousin.

"I still want to be a unicorn." Adam whispers as he stands up and collects his stuff.

Danny rolled his brown eyes. "Yes, you can be a unicorn."

 _ **CH**_

An hour later, Sherise, Katie and Sienna find themselves going through a costume shop that's only open between late September and early October, trying to find a good costume.

"What about this?" Sienna asks, grabbing a costume of a Disney Princess, Jasmine.

"No." Katie says, not looking. "What about this? You think Leo will love me in this?" She asks, showing her friend a costume of a belly dancer with a thin top.

"You want to be a stripper?" Sienna asks, staring at the costume, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a belly dancer, not a stripper." Katie says, rolling her hazel eyes with a groan. "Just because you don't have the looks to get a boyfriend, doesn't mean you can insult me." She says, grabbing the costume and walking towards the changing room to try it on.

"What does me being single have to do with anything?" Sienna asks, stunned.

Shaking her head, Sienna puts the Jasmine costume away and looks through more, seeing a 'Super Princess' costume that looks interesting. With a small smirk, she heads to an open changing room to try it on.

"Sienna? Where are you?" Katie asks, opening the door to get her friend to tell her how good she looks.

"Trying on a costume." Sienna says, opening the door. "What do you think?" She asks, striking a pose similar to what Bree usually does. With the pose, she shows the full costume. The dress came to the knee. The top of the dress was like a sliverish-gray tube top and the skirt part was dark purple. There was a short dark purple cape. On her head was a sliver tiara with purple jews.

"What are you supposed to be?" Katie asks, not noticing the perverted stares she's getting from male shoppers and employees because of her revealing costume, the top barely covering her breasts.

"A 'Super Princess'." Sienna says, twirling around. "I'm adding a necklace to add to it." She says, a small smile on her face.

"Why did you pick that?" Katie asks, staring at Sienna.

"I don't know. It looked interesting." Sienna says, looking Katie up and down. "Uh, are you sure you're not a stripper? The guys around here are undressing you with their eyes." She warns, glancing around.

"I'm not a stripper." Katie says, looking around. "Stop staring." She snaps at the guys. "Let me find something else." She says when one of the guys 'adjusts' himself.

"I'll be helping Resse." Sienna says, heading into the changing room to change, keeping the costume with her when she leaves. "She really did look like a stripper." She mumbles as went to find her sister.

Across town, Breana and Bree sit in Remi's room which is the Davenport mansion in Mission Creek, where the brunette ten year old is sewing a white and gold pegasus costume for herself. "What do you think?" Remi asks, showing her friends the white and gold trimmed dress with wide feathery wings sewn on the dress.

"That's pretty good." Breana says, looking through random pics on her phone. "Why a pegasus though?" She asks, going back to her phone.

"Well, I love the beauty of the winged horse." Remi says, smiling at the end.

"Not bad." Bree says, nodding. "So, why am I here? You're not planning on making me a pegasus too, right?" She asks, her voice lowering at the end.

"No, silly. That'd be a waste of time and fabric." Remi says, smiling at first before becoming serious. "I made you this." She says, pulling two boxes out from under her bed and handing it to Bree and Breana.

"Whoa. When did you make this?" Breana asks, slight awe in her voice as she pulls out the dress, a dark red spaghetti strap dress that fits her body like a second skin.

"Last week. I was going to save it for your play, but I thought you'd like it for Halloween instead." Remi says, giving the other box to Bree.

In the box was a made Wonder Woman costume. Later that night everyone was at the ball. The group was standing in Sherise and Sienna's large living room looking for their missing friend and host.

"Where are they?" Danny asks, looking around the spacious room. "Aw man, don't tell me Resse dragged Chase away to kill him." He says, groaning.

"Not kill. Invite him." Sherise says with a seductive whisper as she drags Chase in front of their friends, glancing at Chase to see him acting like he's in a daze.

"What'd you do to him?" Breana asks, staring at her cousin/brother. "Did you drug him?" She asks, waving her hand in front of Chase's face, worried when Chase doesn't react.

"Not drug. Just showed him...something different." Sherise says, her hand over Chase's wrist. "Davenport, get me a drink." She orders Chase, releasing his wrist.

"Yes, Empress." Chase says with a deadpan, turning and heading for the drink stand.

"None of the pink lemonade." Sherise calls over, before looking back at her friends. "What?" She asks when the others stare at her.

"What did you do to Sherise?" Remi asks, confused. She knew that Chase has a crush on the raven hair fifthteen year old.

"What? Did you think the vampire stuff was just for show?" Sherise asks the pegasus.

"What?" Remi asks, lost.

"You're drink, Empress." Chase says, handing Sherise a cup of 'Blood Punch' as the label said. It's just fruit punch, fruit punch soda, and some ice.

"Very good." Sherise says, taking a drink. "Not bad." She says, nodding. "Your reward." She says, surprising everyone, even herself, by pulling Chase into a kiss.

"What the…" everyone minus Remi ask, staring at the two girls.

"I knew it!" Remi says, smiling.

"What the…" Chase says in a daze, staring ahead when Sherise releases him. "When did I get gum?" He asks, chewing the gum now in his mouth.

"That was mine. Sorry." Sherise says, sipping her punch. "I want it back." She says, kissing Chase again and pulling the gum out with her tongue.

"Whoa." Chase says, staring blankly ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey LabRatsWhore, hope this helps with your question about costumes. Enjoy chapter four.**

Relationships. The Davenport-Dooley household has different views on relationships than most families. For example most would be disgusted to catch Breana and Danny having sex in the pantry, who happens to twins. It was the after party at the Davenport manor in London for Halloween. Breana dressed in a sleeveless red dress, slips on the side. Much like Jessica Rabbit from Who Framed Roger Rabbit? The dress barely covered her nipples let alone her breasts. While Danny decided to go as a cowboy, a pretty sexy one too. But that wasn't Remi, _'To each, their own.'_ As her mother always said when they came across something that wasn't them during their travels. Also after a brief insight into how they were together kind of made Remi understand why they went that route. But she does fancy older men then boys her own age. Something her dearest cousin, Breana knows is why she told her, _'Your kink is not my kink and thats ok.'_ Even though Breana is with Danny, she fancies older men as well.

Now November was rolling into it's third week. Thanksgiving week, the first Thanksgiving without her mother. Halloween, Remi normally spent the day and night with her friend from her all girls school. But she spent every Thanksgiving, that she could remember with her mother. But the ten year old has a plan to take her mind off things. Almost all of the gang is paired with someone. Bree with someone from her school, of in Mission Creek. Remi's cousins take Donald's super jet to school and back to London. The next couple is; Chase and Sienna. Even though Sherise kissed him at her and her sister's Halloween Ball, it was to get her sister out of her shell. Which went smoother than any of them thought. Next was, Adam and Blythe, Leo and Katie. Remi was single but she was in no rush. But her plan to get her mind off the sad things was to pair Sherise with her uncle Douglas. Like Remi, Sherise fancies older men as well as her. The reason why the young Sliverheart invited Sherise over for Thanksgiving dinner. Sienna went out of town with their parents. But as Thanksgiving day came, Remi wasn't exactly expecting the outcome the way it happened.

 _ **CH**_

Sherise felt really awkward. Like, really, really, _really_ awkward. Well, okay, not really. It's actually really, really, really, _REALLY_ awkward. Honestly.

Remi invited her. She should shoot her. Just look at her sitting across from Sherise, their only barrier being the giant bowl of stuffing. She's just _laaaaughing_ it up with her uncle's business partners, or future business partners. Like her parents, they hold dinners for future business partners and such. Everyone laughing and talking about something.

Even… Douglas.

And the pause before his name does not declare that she have a crush on him, either. He's her friends' uncle/father, so therefore, he is completely off limits and the unthinkable. _**So shut up.**_

Sherise quickly steals a glance at the spikey, light brown hair man and sighed deeply. Maybe she does have a tiny bit of a crush on him.. But that's just 'cause he's cute. And makes her laugh. And sometimes looks at her and smiles…. and stuff. But that's it. So, really, Sherise could care less about his absolutely hilarious hiking story he's telling everyone about. And she also could care less that she's sitting next to him right now. And that his leg just accidentally brushed hers, _**WOOOOOW!**_

Sherise swear on her grandma's grave that she did not just blush. Sunburn from surfing at the beach today, is her excuse and she's sticking to it.

Sherise kicked Breana's foot under the table, and she snaps her head like she just realizes her friend is there.

"What?" she asks, very coldly Sherise might add.

"Why did you invite me?" Sherise whisper. She was half right, it was just Remi that invited her but her bubbling, sex crazed cousin as well.

"You're my best friend, duh," she answers like Sherise's stupid… Typical Breana maneuver. She flips her hair back behind her shoulder and turns back to her dad.

Sherise crossed her arms in annoyance. Because really, this is so like her and Remi. Making her come over when she already had Thanksgiving dinner like an hour ago, so the plate in front of her is going to remain empty. Despite how good that turkey looks. And now she's just not talking to Sherise, either is Remi or the others. _**Why is she even HERE?!**_

Uh oh, that was Douglas' leg again.

"Sorry about that, Sherise," he says quickly, yet not facing her, and she's about to die.

"It's okay," Sherise mumble, but unfortunately, she don't think he heard her because he's back to his hiking story… the part where he thinks he almost got attacked by a giant bear monster or something…

Sherise crossed her arms. _**This is so, so, so boring. I want to go home.**_

"Uncle Dougy, could you get your favourite niece a little bit of that turkey, please?"Sherise hear Remi say, and Douglas' knee brushes Sherise's for the third time as he turns around.

 _ **Oh great, now he's looking at something behind my head. Wait… Oh my God… he's looking at me?**_

Sherise felt the need to lotion her face or something. The sunburn is back!

"Hey, Reese, can you pass the turkey?" he asks innocently.

"Sure, Douglas!" Sherise say, somewhat too excitedly and he looks a little stunned at her enthusiasm. Embrassment, she kind of quickly turn to her left to grab the tray of turkey, leaning over the table a little to do so. This knocks her water glass over.

Breana and Remi's attention has been captured at least.

"Ah, sorry! Sorry!" Sherise began to apologize in a rush, picking the glass back up to stand, and then rush some more in her attempt to get the turkey again. _**Oh my God. SUNBURN, GO AWAYYYYY!**_

When Sherise turned to give it to Douglas, it like spins from her hands somehoow but a dry cough from Remi made her think she wasn't expecting that to happen but the whole thing lands in Douglas' lap.

"AHHH! SORRY!" Sherise exclaim again, trying to help him pick up pieces of the turkey as he shouts in surprise. _**STUPID CLUMSY HANDS!**_

Everyone is now looking. The silence is proof that all eyes were glued to her. _**Oh my God.**_

"Sherise, Sherise!"

Douglas is yelling as Sherise's picking off every last morsel of turkey she could find on him. She can't even look at him, let alone, like, breathe. _**This is like, humiliating. WHYYYYY did I come over here?!**_

"SHERISE!"

"I'm so sorry, Douglas, really—"

 _ **Oh my God.**_

He has a hold of one of Sherise's stupid clumsy hands. As she puts it.

"Sherise," he says seriously.

 _ **Aaaand he's looking into my eyes and everything.**_

 _ **RESIST, SHERISE, RESIST! Say it with me – YOUR FRIENDS' UNCLE AND FATHER!**_

But she couldn't resist. Sherise's stomach decides to grow butterflies. _**WHY NOW?! In front of the entire FAMILY and important business people?!**_ But Sherise some how do breathe. Somehow. Despite the fact that Douglas is staring at her and holding one of her shaking hands.

Sherise was knocked out of her daze when she heard Donald Davenport clear his throat.

 _ **Oh no.**_

Sherise let go of Douglas' hand and turn back to the rest of the family and guests. Breana is like, in shock. Her jaw has practically hit her plate. And she has her fork frozen up in the air. The piece of turkey falls from it in slow motion. As Remi gave a small but kind smile.

Sherise shook her head and looked around. Every single eye is open and looking at her. Besides this one old guy that she met at one of her parents dinners, Mr. Lee Anderson. He's sleeping in his mashed potatoes she guess.

"Uh, carry on, we've got this under control," Douglas says.

"We do?" Sherise squeaked at her turkey-covered love. _**Crush!**_

"Yep." He takes a piece of turkey off his chest and places it in his mouth. He sucks his finger promptly after. "Hmm, good, but could use some gravy."

Everyone laughs. Except Breana and Bree. They just raises an eyebrow at their friend, but at least most of the awkwardness has disappeared. Even though Sherise wanted her chair to dissolve her into its leathery cushion and never let her back out.

Dinner had finally ended, and Sherise basically sprint for the door, but just as she hit the doorframe, she hear Douglas say, "Leaving so soon?"

Sherise inhaled and exhaled. "Um, yes."

 _ **Oh God, that's his footsteps I hear behind me.**_

"I thought Remi and Breana said you might stay the night to help us survive the crazy family night and stuff."

She did, Sherise wanted to say back. But there was no way she could now. _**No. NO. I cannot stay. Not after… these clumsy hands! I'm going home and cutting them off! And nothing is going to stop me! YES!**_

"Oh, well, I can't. I have a…thing to do."

"Family stuff, I'm guessing?"

"Y-yeah! That's right! Family stuff!"

 _ **Bless the gorgeous man for giving me the excuse.**_ Sherise started walking.

 _ **There's footsteps behind me again.**_

"Well, if you get done early, you should stay anyways," comes Douglas' persistent voice, stopping Sherise once more.

"Okay, seriously, what is your—"

Sherise start to say as she turn around, when her body collides with his, and she don't know what exactly happened, but she guess the close proximity of their noses triggered something because Douglas, suddenly pecks her on the lips.

 _ **He kissed me! He really kissed me!**_

His breath also smelt like turkey. But she didn't mind. "Deal," Sherise finish her former sentence softly as they look at each other in pure disbelief.

"Hey, Resse, are you staying the—night?"

Sherise shook her head as Breana has appeared behind Douglas. She doesn't look happy. That's saying something because the brunette bionic was always happy. But Breana didn't even seem mad, really. Severely confused more likely.

"Um, Sherise?" she questions oddly.

Sherise spring back from Douglas, and for some reason, she accidentally pushed him backwards. He falls to the floor with a thud and a cry of, "AHH!"

Breana simply blinks. "Uh… so are you staying or not?"

"No, I was just—"

Sherise stops mid-sentence, and sneak a glance at Douglas on the floor, who is now eyeing her very curiously.

"…getting my stuff from my house! Yeah! I'll be back, though!"

Sherise watched Douglas smile, and Breana's face deepen in bewilderment at her friend's odd behavior. Sherise sighed as she smiled, too, and head out the door. Sherise held up her palms to herself as she walked. Not noticing a confused but smiling Remi looking out of the attic window.


	5. Chapter 5

**LabRatsWhore, I'm pretty sure you're going to like this chapter. Also when girl is mentioned, it's referring to Remi. Enjoy.**

"Did you really catch Danny and Breana having sex on Halloween?"

Remi looked at the honey blonde with a slight glare. "Yes. I'm afraid that is a memory forever branded in my head."

 _ **Halloween Night**_

 _So hot_

 _Out the box_

 _Can we pick up the pace?_

 _Turn it up,_

 _Heat it up_

 _I need to be entertained_

 _Push the limit_

 _Are you with it?_

 _Baby, don't be afraid_

 _I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby_

 **Remi smiled at the party goers as they danced and sung along to the massive stero. As she walked around she noticed that a bowl of chips was empty. The young brunette grabbed the glass bowl before heading towards the pantry singing along to the song.**

 _Let's go_

 _It's my show_

 _Baby, do what I say_

 _Don't trip off the glitz_

 _That I'm gonna display_

 _I told ya_

 _I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed_

 _Give it to ya 'til your screaming my name_

 **When she opened the pantry door her mouth fell agape as her grey eyes caught sight of Breana being pushed roughly against the shelves from the hard thrusts of Danny's seemly large penis that was covered in Breana's pussy juices. Before she ran with her arm over her eyes she dropped the bowl as it shattered.**

"What happened?"

Remi rolled her eyes before sitting back on the couch of Davenport manor. "They came to me asking if I wanted to do a threesome. I denied."

Blythe shook her head. "You're crazy."

"That's what we said."

Blythe and Remi looked towards the stairs to see Danny and Breana walking over. Remi groaned and was going to say something but Breana held up her hand.

"I know that you prefer older men. That's why I'm offering to take you to the mall."

Remi raised a thin eye brow. "What's at the mall?"

 _ **CH**_

Remi couldn't believe she let Breana talk her into this. But even though it was one of Breana's most crazy ideas, she couldn't be excited. The idea? Seduce the mall Santa. And they call her crazy. Apparently she was too because she was the next one in line to be seen by _Santa_. She knows that Santa Clause isn't real but the fact to do something naughty with a suppose St. Nicholas, is very thrilling.

"Next child!"

Remi took a deep breath before looking up and couldn't help but stare at the Santa's bright blue eyes. She looked back and noticed that no one else was behind her. With another deep breath she walked up the red steps and straddled the man's lap.

The swifted before his fake stomach jiggled as he continued his facade. "Ho ho ho. Well little girl, this a new way to see Santa. What might you want for Christmas?"

Remi closed her eyes and moved up so her lace panties was rubbing against the Santa's groin. Remi open her eyes to see that Santa's once bright blue eyes has darken and she noticed something hard but pleasent rubbing against her growing wet panties. Remi leaned forward and she grinded down on the Santa's large erection. Her cool breath on his ear lobe, sending shivers down his spin.

"What I want for Christmas is to take care of your big problem." she finshed by grinding down hard letting a dirty moan in his ear.

 _Santa's_ heart stopped dead, take care of what he thought? He had no idea what this young meant. Then she grinded her mossed parts on his bulging erection. She smiled at him, grinning from ear to ear.

 _Santa_ uhhered and ummed a few times, completely taken aback by the girl no more than ten years old's offer, and unsure of how to respond. But he knew two things, one what she is requesting and the thoughts going through his head is wrong. But all reasonable thoughts left his head when the girl grinded on him again.

"Are you sure?"

The girl nodded before grinding on him and moaning a few more times. _Santa_ looked and noticed no more kids and his suppose helpers weren't around. He stood causing the young girl to slide off his lap before grabbing her hand and rushed to the back. But before he could think of questioning the girl again, she had dropped to her knees in front of his bulging red trousers.

 _Santa_ couldn't make any kind of move, the girl's tiny fingers grabbed for his belt. Undoing it with ease and unzipping his trousers. In mere seconds she had pulled them down, along with his underpants, causing his erect long, thick penis to flop out of them, waving at her in the air and peeking out under his suit.

The tip of _Santa's_ penis glistened with precum. The tip just visible through a sticky mess of foreskin and clear cum. The girl smiled up at _Santa_ , as she lovingly caressed his balls. Feeling them between her fingers and exploring _Santa's_ most private area. _Santa_ felt himself harden even more, the wet slimy foreskin that just covered the head of his penis, peeled back and revealed his mushroom shaped tip, as streaks of precum draped all over it.

The girl took a finger and traced it against the large, prominent vein which protruded along the length of _Santa's_ shaft. Her touch caused _Santa's_ cock to bolt, slapping into the palm of her hand and almost causing _Santa_ to drop to his knees. The girl looked at the palm of her hand, smiling at the splatter of precum that adorned the fleshy part of her hand. She teased the spot gently with her tongue, flicking it around and gathering up every drop of it, tasting _Santa's_ mess.

The girl's spare hand gripped what she could of _Santa's_ erect shaft, taking the wet tip in her mouth. _Santa's_ bright blue eyes rolled into the back of his head, as he felt the girl's warm lips connect with his wet soft tip. Her tongue just barely connecting with his opening, as her hand gripped tightly and squeezed a large glob of precum into her mouth.

"You taste delightful", The girl said simply, looking up at him as she savoured him slowly. _Santa_ barely stifled a laugh and moan, smiling down at her and trying to stop himself blowing early.

"Thanks", _Santa_ said, while the girl still had hold of his balls like a leash.

The girl's mouth suddenly enveloped several inches of _Santa's_ cock. Her tongue cradled the underside of his shaft, her lips making their way up as far as they could, as the wet tip of _Santa's_ erection pressed against the back of her throat.

 _Santa's_ mouth hung open as the girl began wringing one hand back and forth, while she slid her warm mouth up and down his hard cock. The girl's tongue curled against the underside of it, giving an extra edge to her blow job, feeling her wet warm tongue pressing into his fleshy shaft.

The girl forced herself to take another inch, feeling the girth and length of _Santa's_ cock penetrate the back of her throat. The girl felt _Santa's_ hand on the back of her head, nestled amongst handfuls of hair. Willing her, almost forcing her to take him deeper.

 _Santa_ felt his balls smashing into the sweet young brunette's face with each thrust. He found himself thrusting into the girl's mouth, taking the lead and fucking it like he would any other hole.

The girl grabbed _Santa's_ bare behind, pulling herself closer, harder. Feeling _Santa_ trying to shove the length of his erection down her throat.

After a few hardcore attempts, _Santa_ finally felt the warm enveloping sensation of the girl's mouth and throat taking every inch of him. He could feel his balls pressing against himself, and the girl's face.

The girl pulled back after several seconds, almost bringing her lunch with it at the same time. An incredible amount of saliva and spit stretched from _Santa's_ cock to the girl's mouth. Falling away and resting on the girl's slightly plump chest. The girl gathered her breath, spitting several mouthfuls of saliva down her chin and grinning like an idiot at _Santa_.

 _Santa_ held out his slimy, saliva covered erection. As the girl got to her knees once more and took the tip of his penis with her tongue. Teasing it and licking around every fold of foreskin, lapping up her own saliva mixed with _Santa's_ precum.

"Nearly", _Santa_ groaned. Which to the, could mean only one thing.

She pumped her hand several times along the length of _Santa's_ cock. Smushing remnants of cum and saliva into it, feeling it slip effortlessly with each pump. Finally, she took him once more, sliding his length inside her mouth. Bobbing her head back and forth, again and again. Until she felt the first squirt of warm cum hit the back of her throat.

The girl clamped her lips tightly over his end, taking his cock in one hand then pumping and squeezing his hot semen into her mouth, whilst teasing and tickling his balls with the other.

 _Santa_ felt each hot squirt enter her tiny mouth, eventually feeling his own cum begin to cover his cock from her overflowing mouth.

Finally, _Santa_ pulled back. His semi-hard erection lolling in the cool changing room. The girl's tongue flicked at the end. Lapping up a final drop of cum, before presenting her achievement to _Santa_ by tilting her head back and opening her mouth wide for _Santa Clause_ to see.

 _Santa_ couldn't help but smile and moan, looking down into the girl's mouth and seeing his cum filling her mouth to the point of overflowing. The girl smiled, as she closed her mouth. Giving several audible swallows, as the contents of her mouth slid down her throat, warming her tummy.

"That was fun", the girl said quite plainly. She stood up, _Santa_ watched on with a surprised but satisfied grin, and the girl waved at him and started skipping back towards the changing room exit. Her long rich brown hair swung with each skip.

 _Santa_ stood for a moment, reliving what had just happened in his mind as his increasingly limp, wet cock hung in the cool room. Thinking to himself, could he have had more. What could he have done with her if he tried?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey LabRatsWhore, we get to the straight forward crossover in this chapter. This chapter tie into Harry Potter, sort of. Also the song used is Stiches by Shawn Mendes. Enjoy.**

 _January, 04_

Remi laid upside down on the couch kicking her feet every now and then as she sung along to the invisible stereo that her uncles co-created.

"You watch me bleed until I can't breathe

I'm shaking falling onto my knees

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

I'm tripping over myself

I'm aching begging you to come help

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

Just like a moth drawn to a flame

Oh you lured me in I couldn't sense the pain

Your bitter heart cold to the touch

Now I'm gonna reap what I sew

I'm left seeing red on my own

Got a feeling that I'm going under

But I…"

The ten year old brunette shot up when the music but because of how fast she shot up she slid off the couch. The sound of laughter caused her to groan before snapping her irrated grey eyes towards the culprit, her cousin Breana.

" _Hahaha_. Very funny." Remi mumbled sarcastically.

Breana rolled her pale green eyes. "You know, you're very moody considering you have a birthday coming up. Maybe, just saying maybe you should of let _Santa_ popped that cherry. No?"

Remi glared at her cousin before shaking her head. To be honest she didn't know why she was so moody. Her birthday was in three days and who can say they share the same birthday with a insanely hot actor. Not a lot, that's for sure. But on top of that she had been feeling funny but she didn't know what it was so she couldn't seek help. "Was there something you wanted?" Remi asked curtly.

Breana narrowed her eyes before standing. "I was going to say that the family was heading for Hollywood for a few. But with your attitude, it's best that you stay here."

Remi stood and glared at her cousin, "Fine by me!" before storming up the stairs.

Breana watched her little cousin go with sigh before heading down to the loading zone where the rest of the family was waiting.

 _ **CH**_

Out side a pair of grey eyes watched the fast jet disappear into the endless gather of London's clouds. With a wave of their hand he was now visible and revealed to be Demetri from the foster home. In his left hand was a 10 inch black wand with sliver on it. With a wave of his hand he was inside the large black gates and in a large, spacious living room.

He cleared his throat before looking towards the stairs. "Ms. Sliverheart!"

A few moments later Remi came down the stairs dressed in a dark blue dress that stopped at her thighs. When she saw the man in her living room, she grew confused.

"Mr. Demetri? What are you..." she shook her head before returning her sight on the sliverish blonde male. "How did you get in here?"

Demetri sat on the couch and ignored the raised thin brown eye brow. He went into the pocket of his coat before pulling out of envelope and handing it out.

Remi hesitately took the envelope. In one corner of the beige envelope was a picture of a lion, snake, badger and eagle. Under the animals was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Remi looked up with confusion. "Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

Demetri nodded. "Read the letter."

Remi sat on a foot stool as she opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. The letter is written on two sheets of parchment paper. First page,

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Minerva McGonagal (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms. Sliverheart, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

Remi's head was full of questions but best thought to finish reading the second page just as everyone came back from their trip to Hollywood.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM First-year students will require:1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Trimble_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection Part II by Harry Potter_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

 _ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Lucinda Thomsonicle-PocusChief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

"Remi, who's this?" Donald asked as the lab rats, Breana and Danny got in their fighting stance.

Demetri stood and looked down at Remi and sighed. "I know you have a lot of questions. The main one is why I am here and who am I. I am Demetri Malfoy, currently known as Demetri Sliverheart also known to few as your father."


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm glad you liked the cliff hanger, LabRatsWhore. Enjoy chapter seven.**

Remi sat feeling pale as her blood began to run cold. But as soon as her confusion came it was quickly replaced by anger. "You're my father? Where have you been all this time!"

Demetri sighed before walking away a bit before turning around with sorrow in his grey eyes. "It was a promise I made to keep you safe."

Leo finally out of the Davenports-Dooely spoke. "Keep her safe? From what?"

Demetri inhaled and exhaled. "My twin brother, Draco and the cursed child. Your mother wanted to wait until your letter came and that was a few days before you turn eleven. As functional your father may be but you will be safer at Hogwarts."

Remi looked at her family that she known and grown to love for over three months before turning to face her father. "It's what mother wanted. I'll go." she lowered her eyes as she re read the acceptance letter over. "But don't I have to have some kind of magical powers to be in this school?"

Demetri smiled at his daughter. "Of course. You already have them. My dearest child, you're a witch."

"Cool!" Breana and Adam said in awe at the same time.

Remi ignored them before lying the letter down. "I'm a-a witch? But how can that be?"

Demetri sat on the edge of the couch took his daughter's hand. "Not all of your family are muggles."

Remi tilted her head and raised a eye brow. "Muggles?"

Demetri nodded. "Non magical people. Your grandfather is a descendant of Merlin the Great. Merlin was your second grandmother's father. From a long line of wizards and witches you and your mother came from."

Remi stood and walked away a bit before turning to her. "So what now?"

Demetri smiled before standing. "We go school shopping of course."

 _ **CH**_

At the old Black home that was known to be one of the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, a man around twenty four years old sat an old wooden desk going over dozen of papers with _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ on top. His bright blue eyes looked up from behind his round glasses as the door to the office he was in opened and a tall red head man around the same age as himself walked in.

"Ah, Harry school dosen't start until September 1st. Relaxed buddy."

Harry groaned as he let the quil drop on the desk. Before running his hands through his messy brown hair. "Can't Ron. If I relax then I will think about what happened at the mall during the holidays."

Ron's green eyes glistened with mischief as he bend over to lean on the desk. "Of course. Harry Potter, the world's powerful wizard and new professor of Hogwarts got a mind blowing blowjob from a ten year old."

Harry glared at his friend. "It makes me feel dirty."

Ron straighten up before sitting on the desk. "You know what just came to me?" the red head ignored his friend's look and continued. "What if that girl is a Hogwarts student?"

Harry moaned before burring his head in arms on the desk. Just as another man walked into the office, he head shoulder length black hair and his black robe flowed behind him like a tail.

"Mr. Potter, I assume you are filling out your papers for Hogwarts. Not loggey gagging with Mr. Weasley."

Ron rolled his green eyes. "You could be more nicer. Harry did save your life when he could of let you die."

"Ron!" Harry glared with narrowed eyes.

Severus lowered his head. "And I'm thankful Harry Potter." with a swift turn the head of Slytherin house left the house.

What the professors referring to was the final war against the dark wizard, Lord Voldermort. When Voldermort had his snake kill Severus. After finding out that potions professor has been trying to protect him since and before his parents deaths. He couldn't save Sirius or all the others that Voldermort or his Death Eaters killed because of him. But he had a chance to save Severus and he did, with a powerful healing charm.

"Hey!" Harry shook his head before looking at his friend and would of been brother in law, who was standing. "Did you know that Neville shortened his surname to just Long."

Harry chuckled as he put the papers away before standing. "Best bet. Could you imagined the field day the students would have?"

Ron laughed as the two exited the office. "Yes, we did back when we were going to Hogwarts."

The two friends continued their mild jokes on Ron's brother in law as they headed for the fireplace to fast travel to the Burrow.


End file.
